


我們沒有在一起

by Tissue



Series: 短篇 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 攻視角, 第一人稱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: 這只是開始，而不是結束願所有人都能被溫柔對待
Relationships: 我/他 - Relationship
Series: 短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777504
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

「你們也太親密了吧，跟男女朋友一樣。」  
「該不會真的在交往吧？哈哈哈！」  
「什麼鬼啦！他是男的耶，怎麼可能在一起，也太奇怪了吧！」  
「我也不要你好嗎，功課那麼爛！」  
「你說什麼啊！啊！」

高二時，放學後，在空無一人的教室裡，我們第一次接吻了。

是立秋那天，暑輔結束以後；外面太陽很大，風還很熱，教室裡厚重的窗簾被吹了起來，打在我後面的桌子，啪啪作響。  
他反身坐在我前面的椅子上，教我怎麼解那道我怎麼樣都學不會的三角函數題。  
他的手指細長、骨節分明、指甲修剪得很整齊，指在我的題目本，嘴裡唸著ｓｉｎ、ｃｏｓ和ｔａｎ的公式；他唸得很慢，說得很清楚，我聽得很仔細，耳朵裡全是他的聲音。  
他發現我恍神了，便抬起頭來問：「你發什麼呆啊。」  
我看著他，看著他的嘴唇動了幾下，脫口而出：「想親你。」  
他愣了愣，突然就笑出來了，笑容燦爛又帶著些許的無奈。  
「好啊。」他說。

這下子換我愣住了，怎麼也沒想到他會那麼輕易就答應我。  
要知道，就算我們已經在一起了，平時連在他的房間裡關起門來想碰碰他的手都還是有可能被拒絕的，更何況是接吻了。  
門兒都沒有。  
他見我沒反應，把兩隻手交叉倚在椅背上，下巴靠在手臂上看著我，歪頭笑著問：「不親了嗎？」  
「要。」我聽見我自己這麼說。

於是我傾身，往他那邊靠過去一點、一點、又一點，我緊張的有些出汗，手心黏膩，忐忑地吞下嘴裡大量分泌出來的唾液。  
他見我靠過去，維持著同樣的姿勢閉上眼睛等我；他的眼皮微微顫抖，瀏海濕濕的，額頭上居然也冒著小水珠。  
——啊，原來他也會緊張啊。  
這麼意識到以後，我便也閉上眼睛，一鼓作氣的吻了上去。

嗯？  
我們同時睜眼對視，睫毛上下眨了眨；因為靠得很近，從他的瞳孔中還能看見我的影子。  
「……」  
「……」

先反應過來的是他。  
「噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈，你親歪了啦哈哈哈哈哈！」  
我看著他笑倒在椅子上，我想的臉肯定很紅。  
怎麼可能不臉紅！我感覺到兩邊臉頰都燒燙燒燙的，就像燒開了的熱水壺一樣，咿咿咿——的鳴叫，羞恥的想挖個地洞鑽進去。

第一次和喜歡的人接吻，失敗。

等到他終於停止了對我的嘲笑以後已經過了至少三分鐘，他看著我滿臉通紅的樣子又噗嗤一聲掩面笑了出來，一邊對我招招手。  
「做什麼？」我沒好氣地再度靠近他。  
啾。  
他吻了我。  
精準的、嘴對嘴的，他有些乾澀的嘴唇碰到了我的嘴唇，蜻蜓點水般的一下，就一秒鐘吧，然後又很快地退開了。  
我的心臟彷彿就暫停在那一秒，然後開始劇烈的跳動，興奮得越跳越快、越跳越快，差點就要蹦出來了的那種快。  
蹦出來是亂講的，當然沒有蹦出來。

但是他也臉紅了，很紅很紅的那種，從脖子到耳根都是紅的，我第一次看到他的臉那麼紅。  
這讓我的心臟好像又更加不受控制了。  
好可愛。  
「喂，幹嘛不說話？」他口氣很差，有些彆扭的問。  
「我喜歡你。」我又脫口而出。  
唉呀，我怎麼就管不住我的嘴呢？  
明知道這麼一講他又要生氣的罵人了。  
但此時此刻，我滿腦子裡都只剩下這四個字合在一起而形成的詞，再也拼湊不出其他單字了。

結果他居然沒有生氣，他的表情變得有點一言難盡，低下頭來用手臂擋住他的臉讓我看不見他的樣子，過了很久以後才小小聲地說：「我知道啦。」  
我也趴在桌上，戳了戳面對我的圓圓的髮旋，感覺我們又更靠近了一些。  
我沒說話，他也沉默了很久，久到我差點以為他睡著了，才突然又聽見他小小聲地說：「我也喜歡你啊。」  
我輕輕的吻了下他的髮頂。  
多麼希望時間就此停止。

但時間不會停止。  
時間只會不斷地、不斷地前進。

「喂，你們都不交女朋友的嗎？幹嘛一天到晚黏在一起？」  
「不想啊，這樣不是比較輕鬆嗎？交女朋友很花錢欸。」  
「你們該不會其實在一起吧，哈哈哈！」

「我們沒有在一起。」

大二時，午夜十二點，他的租屋處，我們第一次做愛了。

在那之前最多是擁抱、親吻、撫摸、再互相幫對方弄出來，他一直都沒有其他動作；我怕他不願意，便也始終不敢問他能不能更進一步。

十一月，天開始涼了，他在床上多鋪一條毯子，等我進去給他暖被。  
我洗好澡以後，看見他端坐在床上看著我走出來，眼神閃爍，沒頭沒尾的忽然就問：「為什麼你都不碰我？」  
我愣住了，一時還有點不明白他口中的「碰」代表著什麼意思。  
我取下頭上的毛巾，不知所措的只能發出一個單音節：「我……」

然而被他激動地打斷了，「我、我洗過了！」他大聲的喊完以後，又突然洩了氣似的低下頭來小聲囁嚅：「後面……洗過了。」  
我深吸一口氣，不太確定自己在聽見他那句話以後臉上是什麼表情。  
我只知道再開口時，我的聲音都有點顫抖，我坐到他旁邊一把抱住他問：「真的可以嗎？」  
他回抱住我，身體也在顫抖，用力的點點頭。

後來我才知道，他那天其實不太開心。  
因為他又再一次的被系上的同學們問到關於我的事情。  
問他為什麼總是和我一起，又質疑他為什麼不交女朋友；戲謔地說我們其實在交往吧，開玩笑地說一次少了兩個競爭者也不錯。  
他被問得煩了，畢竟同樣的問題已經被朋友、被家人、被身邊的所有人問了好幾次、一次又一次。

可他還是只能冷冷地回：「我們沒有在一起。」

那天晚上我抱著他，把他死死的壓在我的懷裡，恨不得能給他所有溫暖。  
對於他的不開心，我無能為力，我們都無能為力。  
我只能抱著他，對他說我會陪著他，一直都在。  
他笑著說他知道，吻了下我的下巴，沉沉的睡去了。

寒冬總會過去的，而暖春終會來臨。  
就像孩子會長大，人會老去；世界會進步，世代會更替。  
一年不行，那就二年；二年不行，那就三年、四年、五年……  
這條路很長、走起來很崎嶇、身旁阻礙很多；但只要堅持下去，就絕對能夠走到盡頭。

到時候我就能牽著你的手，大聲的說：「我們在一起啦！」

END


	2. 要一直在一起啊

「你們認識很久了吧？」  
「嗯？對、七……有八年了吧？」  
「八年。」  
「那蠻久的耶！一直都有連絡？都沒有吵架嗎？」  
「當然有啊，這傢伙生氣超麻煩的耶！」  
「那是我要說的話！」

大學畢業後第二年，同居第一年，回到熟悉的城市，我們錄取了同一間公司。

有趣的是當時我們都想把這當作給對方的驚喜，憋了好久誰都沒有說；也因為應徵的部門不同，面試時間正好錯開而沒遇上。  
等終於拿到正式的通知信，雙方興致勃勃的約出來見面時才發現這個奇妙的巧合。  
「哈哈！」我們並肩坐在公園角落的一張長椅上，他難得笑得燦爛，來回比對著兩支手機裡的錄取通知信，轉頭問我：「所以我們變同事了？」  
「是這樣沒錯。」他笑起來很可愛，就算看了這麼多年我還是覺得很可愛，讓我忍不住湊過去低聲對他說：「親一個。」  
「……嗯？」他微笑著撇了我一眼，心情似乎真的不錯。  
我趕緊催促他：「快點、這裡沒人，親一下。」

啾。  
他迅速偏頭啄一口我的嘴唇，又迅速低下頭來用手機遮住自己的嘴；他有些害羞的揚起嘴角，我被他感染得也笑了出來，歪頭吻了下他的耳朵尖。  
是甜的。真好。

兩個男人住在一起不費力氣，更何況我們還是同事。  
差別只在於，那些分離兩地時的美好泡泡隨著窄小的屋簷一個個被戳破。  
就像他其實有點潔癖，受不了我把脫下來的衣服亂丟，每個周末還得吸一次地板；或比如說我討厭他明明不會下廚還老愛把廚房弄得一團糟，看起來很精明卻意外的有點笨手笨腳，最後還得讓我去收拾殘局。  
吵架是一定有的，而且還挺多；但和好也不過就一個晚上的事，大不了二天，想通了、說開了、抱怨過了就沒事了。

一起過的日子多了，開心也好不開心也罷；從熱戀到磨合，也有好幾次懷疑彼此到底適不適合。  
我曾氣他為什麼不多為我們的未來想想，他也曾哭著說我們這樣哪有什麼未來？我一聽，差點甩門就走；但他不讓，倔強的說要是我出去了就再也別回來了。  
那種感覺很難受，可痛苦完以後日子還是得過。  
我抱著他，突然想到當時直率的互訴喜歡的我們；他看著我，對我說那都是氣話，他不是沒有想過以後，他只是不敢。  
我深吸一口氣，貼著他的臉頰說：「告訴我，我想聽。」  
他有些猶豫的說：「有點長。」  
「沒事，你慢慢講。」我捏住他的手掌揉了揉，又拉過來讓他的掌心貼著我的臉頰摩娑，我笑著對他說：「慢慢講，時間很多，我聽著。」

這手一牽，就沒再放開過。

「你到底在說什麼蠢話？」  
「不然呢？你覺得我們能藏到什麼時候？」  
「你要怎麼說？說這是我男朋友，我想跟他過一輩子嗎？」  
「就那樣啊！」  
「你別傻了好不好！」

工作第七年，交往第十四年，我提議該向父母講清楚，而他說不。

我愣了很久才從他的話裡抓到一絲破綻。「……你想跟我過一輩子嗎？」  
「……」他整個人轉過身背對我不說話，肩膀開始微微顫抖。  
我趕緊上前摟住他，輕喚：「寶貝……」  
他沉默了很久，才低頭掩嘴聲音哽咽的說：「……我想啊……當然想……怎麼可能不想……」  
我把他的臉轉過來，才發現他臉上爬滿了淚水；他抽動鼻子小小的啜泣，沒發出聲音。我被他的樣子螫得心疼，捧住他的臉替他抹去滿臉濕潤。  
我和他對視了許久，但都沒有說話；我不確定我是不是也哭了，只覺得胸口像是被重物死死壓住那樣，又有種溺水下沉的失重感，讓人久久不能呼吸。

他仍在看著我，我也移不開視線；然後我們同時閉上眼睛，接了一個吻。  
從淺淺的、一觸即分的探索，到後來深入的奪去彼此的氣息；他攀著我的背扯掉我的衣服，我也跟著把他的上衣脫了。  
我還是沒忍住一陣鼻酸。  
長久以來直面的現實壓得我們喘不過氣，可還是走過來了。  
我們分離了一小會兒，額頭貼著額頭感受彼此吐出的熱氣，然後有默契的拉著對方到沙發上躺下。床鋪其實不太遠，但走過去都嫌費時間，他拉著我摸他，舒服的哼唧都還帶著鼻音。

那晚我們沒再為這件事爭論，我想我們心底都有答案。  
就算沒有說出口，他的一個眼神一個動作，也早都表明心跡。  
「我們已經不是能橫衝直撞的年紀了。」完事以後，他抱著我的頭，把我的臉壓在他胸膛上說：「你是真的想清楚了嗎？」  
我抱著他的腰吸取他身上和我同款的沐浴香，反問他：「除了我以外你還有別的選擇嗎？」  
「沒有。」他果斷的回答。  
「那就是了。」

他的父母倒是開明，看見我雖然明顯訝異，但也沒說什麼，就很普通的一起在他家裡吃晚餐、喝酒、聊天。  
飯後他媽媽切了水果過來，坐下以後便握著我的手問：「你們在一起多久了？」  
我愣了愣，這問題還真難倒我了，不確定的回：「十……十三年？」  
「十四年。」他突然插嘴，還瞪了我一眼。「這傢伙永遠都記不住，你別問他。」  
「真的很久呢。」他媽媽笑著感嘆。  
「……嗯。」他爸爸僅是淡淡的應了一聲。

我的父母就沒那麼容易了。  
根深蒂固了大半輩子的刻板印象讓他們完全無法接受，聽到我們交往了整整十四年更是氣得說不出話來，只差沒拿藤條來抽。  
我跪在地上對他們磕頭。「我們已經三十歲了。」  
他陪著我同樣把頭伏得很低，身上的西裝都起了皺，沒有吭聲。  
「你們已經三十歲了。」冷靜下來以後我爸只留下一句：「那就這樣吧。」  
我媽上前把我們兩個扶起來，平靜的面容看不出情緒。

那就這樣吧。  
不爭論對錯，不接受也不祝福，同樣的……也不再多說。  
這已經是他們最大的讓步。

過去我們曾認為毫無辦法，如今卻有了答案。  
要想鼓起勇氣去爭取與面對固然困難，可若什麼都不做，就還是只能原地踏步。

這是一個經過眾人努力正逐步轉變的時代。  
「選一個天氣好的日子過去就好了吧。」  
「要做什麼？」

我牽起他的手說：「做我的一輩子。」

我們何其有幸。

END


End file.
